1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for enhancing the environmental quality of work and living spaces. The apparatus combines a high efficiency particulate air filter, a gas-adsorbent element, a means for moving air, a means for releasing a pleasant odor and a means for sound masking.
2. Information Disclosure
In recent years, growing attention has been focused on the impact of affective states on both interpersonal behavior and cognitive processes. With respect to interpersonal behavior, it has been found that individuals are generally more benevolent toward others (e.g., less aggressive, more helpful) when experiencing positive affect than when in a neutral mood or when experiencing negative affect. With respect to cognitive processes, it appears that even relatively mild shifts in current affect can influence both the encoding and retrieval of a wide range of information. Individuals experiencing positive affect seem to organize information differently--perhaps more inclusively --than persons not experiencing such reactions. They provide more unusual associates to neutral words and perceive nontypical exemplars of a category as more representative of that category than subjects in whom positive affect has not been induced. Persons experiencing positive affect are more likely to demonstrate risk-prone behavior when potential losses are small, but more likely to demonstrate risk-avoidance when potential losses are large. Finally, individuals experiencing positive affect perform more effectively on certain tasks (one involving creative problem solving) than do controls.
As information on the behavioral and cognitive impact of affective states has accumulated, many efforts have been made to apply such knowledge to behavior in applied settings. A number of recent studies have investigated the impact of affective states upon various aspects of work-related behavior. Together, this research suggests that relatively mild shifts in affective states can exert appreciable effects on behavior in work settings. Finally, recent evidence suggests that positive affect may enhance performance on difficult tasks, especially ones requiring creativity.
Such research indicates that both positive and negative affect can be readily generated by environmental conditions. Stressors such as excessive heat, irritating noise, or unpleasant aromas generate substantial levels of negative affect. Correspondingly, several environmental factors appear to produce positive affective states, including certain kinds of music, pleasant climatic conditions, and pleasant scents or aromas. Pleasant aromas can be readily introduced into home or work environments; indeed, many commercial products specifically designed to accomplish this goal exist (air fresheners and room deodorizers). To the extent that pleasant scents yield any of the positive effects described above (e.g., enhanced task performance, improved negotiations), they provide a simple and relatively cost-effective type of intervention. [See Baron J. Appl. Social Psych. 20, 368-384 (1990) and references therein.]FIG. 1 is a graph of performance vs time for a repetitive task in the presence and absence of a fragrance (taken from Warm et al. J. Soc. Cosmetic Chem. 1991, 1-12). The percentage of correct detection of signals is presented on the vertical axis; four ten minute trial periods are presented on the horizontal axis. The curve for correct detection was higher at all time periods in the presence of peppermint fragrance.
A particularly advantageous way to dispense pleasant aromas in a work or living space is to release them into an airflow that is circulating through the work or living space. Simply circulating the air would suffice to dispense the pleasant fragrance; however, simply circulating ambient air would also circulate mold, pollen, animal dander, dust and bacterial spores, in addition to the pleasant fragrance. It may be reasonably assumed that these other airborne irritants would detract from the effect of the fragrance and that their removal would improve the effect of the fragrance. High efficiency particulate air (HEPA) filters provide the means for removing 99.9% of particulate matter from the air, but because such filters are extremely dense (they remove particles as small as 0.3 microns), they require powerful transfer blower air systems to move air through their compact network of fibers. The resulting apparatus suffers from the drawback that any known means of moving a significant volume of air generates noise roughly proportional to the volume of air being moved and filtered. The current ASHRAE standards for offices and homes require 5 to 12 minutes per air change or 66 to 160 cfm for an 8.times.10.times.10 room. Since noise, particularly the high-frequency noise of air-filtering machinery, is likely to act as a source of negative affect, [see Nagar and Pandey J. Appl. Social Psych. 17 147-157 (1987)]whatever positive contribution is made by pleasant fragrance and removal of airborne irritants is likely to be vitiated by the noise. Although the noise problem could, in principle, be mitigated by removing the air moving machinery to a site remote from the work or living space, this is a measure that can be applied only in certain circumstances.
There is therefore a need for a portable air-moving and filtering apparatus that would include a means for releasing a pleasant fragrance and that would not bathe the work or living space in an irritating noise. The present invention offers a way of turning the noise liability to an asset: it combines the sound produced by the air filtering system with a deliberately created additional sound to produce a positive affect--inducing pink noise. This sound effectively masks distracting noise from surrounding areas.